Naruto and the harem king
by DeschenesB
Summary: naruto grows up and gets a harem.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very chilly night for Naruto as he walked by the forest of death. As he was passing by a tree he heard a slight whimpering noise. Now being the curious person he is Naruto decided to check out what made the noise. When he looked around the tree he was met with the sight of a ninja caring a bag over his back that seemed to be moving. Every few seconds the man would hit the bag and tell it to shut up. Now Naruto was a smart person some would say smarter than a regular seven year old so when he saw what the ninja was doing he knew something was wrong and decided to go get one of the Anbu who always watched over him. So running as fast as he could he run over to where the cat Anbu and dog Anbu were and told them what he seen. The dog Anbu went to check out what Naruto saw while cat asked him some questions.

"Now Naruto what can you tell me about this man that you saw?" cat asked.

"Well he had on all black and a head band with a cloud symbol on it. He also had on a mask so I couldn't see what he looked like." Naruto said to cat.

"Hey cat get over here I could use some help," dog said.

"I'll be right there, now Naruto stay here while I go help my partner." Cat said to him.

Now Naruto being Naruto decided not to listen and find out what was happening between the cloud ninja and Anbu. When he got to the spot where the ninja and Anbu were fighting he arrived just in time to see the cloud ninja drop the bag he was caring and start to run in his direction. Panicing Naruto didn't have time to get out of the way when the cloud ninja bumped into him and made him hit his head on the ground.

A little while later Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer with pipes running around the roof. One pipe had what looked like blue water running through it and the other had red water running through it. Being curious Naruto decided to follow the pipe with red water in it. After a couple of minutes of walking he came across a room with a cage in it at the end of the place. The closer he got to the cage the more he heard what sounded like breathing coming from it. When he was as close to the cage as possible a face appeared and yelled, "Boo."

It scarred him so much that he jumped back and fell on his ass when he looked up he saw a woman laughing at him. She looked to be in her early twenties and was completely naked. She had beautiful red hair that ran down her back and touched her but as well as the most beautiful green eyes he has ever saw. There was also three whisker marks on each side of her face exactly like the ones on his face. She had a pair of d-cup breasts and a bubble but. What stood out the most though was right above her vagina was the biggest cock he had ever seen. Not that he has seen many before in fact the only ones he ever saw was a young man at the bath house and his own. But hers was about nine inches long and two inches wide while soft, her balls were also pretty big.

While he was checking her out she was checking him out as well. She liked what she saw but she also liked the way he was looking at her body. Finally after what felt like an hour but was only two minutes the woman cleared her throat and asked, "Like what you see Naruto?"

"Huh, um, yeah, I mean no, I mean whatever. Where are we? What's going on, what am I doing in this sewer, and why are you naked in a cage?" Naruto asked as quickly as he could.

"I will tell you what's going on but you probally won't like it. So here it goes what do you remember before being knocked out?" the red headed woman asked.

"I was watching the Anbu fight that cloud ninja when he ran into me and then I was waking up in this sewer." Naruto said.

"In order for you to understand who I am and where we are I will have to tell you a story so just sit there and listen to what I say because this is important. This story started years ago when a man with eyes known as the sharingan forced the kyuubi no kitsune to attack the leaf village. Now while the kyuubi attacked the fourth hokage tried to reason with the fox because he knew that the fox wasn't a demon but a protector of the land of fire. When this didn't work he started to look for a way to defeat the fox unfortunately the fox was too powerful to be killed. So the fourth hokage decided to seal the nine tailed fox into a new born baby. After he sealed the fox the fourth hokage died from his injuries but before he died he ordered the villagers to treat the baby as a hero. However some decided that the baby was the demon reborn while others saw him as the hero he was. Now the baby the fox was sealed into was you Naruto and I am the nine tailed fox (as she said this nine tails appeared behind her and two fox ears on her head) and we are in your mind." The woman now revealed as the nine tailed fox said to him.

"What but that's not possible," Naruto said in shock.

"Think Naruto what do most of the villagers do when they see you. some call you names while others ignore you and some try to defend you as well as make friends with you." the nine tails said. "Are you alright now Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine this is just very big I'm going to need a minute to think things through. So how do I leave here and wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Well just will yourself to wake and to get back here just go to sleep thinking about this cage." The fox woman said. "Oh and don't tell anyone that you know about me if the hokage knew that you found out about me he might erase memory and knowledge about me from your mind."

"Okay I'll be back tonight when I go to sleep see you later Kyuubi."

"See you Naruto, Oh and my name is Kiara please use it as kyuubi is just a tittle." Once Naruto was gone Kiara said to herself, "That boy is going to be very handsome when he's older. If I'm going to be with him I need to start planning on how to get him to love me. I have four years to get him to fall in love for me oh just thinking about it has my cock hard."

**(Lemon Starts Here)**

Playing with her breasts Kiara's left hand cups her right boob and plays with her nipple, while her right hand plays with her vagina fingering herself and massaging her clit. After a while she takes her left hand off of her breast and uses it to massage her clit and finger her pussy while she uses her right hand to jerk off her twelve inch hard cock. Slowly working her hand up and down her shaft she jacks off while thinking about fucking Naruto up the ass. After ten minutes of this Kiara screams out in pleasure as she cums from her pussy and cock. When she finished cumming she licked the cum off of her fingers and sucked them clean.

**(Lemon Ends Here)**

"Wow that was amazing I can't wait until Naruto is ready for me to plow his ass. "Kiara thought out loud. "When he comes back tomorrow I'm going to have to teach him how to remake his mindscape so that I could have a bed to lay on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah what happened?" Naruto asked himself.

"Naruto your awake take it easy you hit your head pretty hard you'll need to move slowly," said the third hokage.

"Old man is that you, what's going on, where am i?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's me you're in the hospital Naruto. When that ninja from cloud tried to run away he bumped into you causing you to fall to the ground and hit your head." The hokage said.

"Oh that's right what happened to that ninja and the bag he had on his back?" Naruto asked.

"The cloud ninja is in one of our jail cells being questioned about why he tried to kidnap a clan heir from our village right when we signed a peace treaty with his village." The hokage said to him.

"Huh old man why did he try to kidnap someone from our village?" Naruto asked.

"The person he tried to kidnap is a clan heir from the Hyuuga clan. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and the cloud ninja was after her because of the Hyuuga's bloodline limit called the Byakugan. It's an eye technique that allows a person to see three hundred and sixty degrees around as well as letting them see chakra and see through walls. If that man had succeeded in taking Hinata away he could have discovered a weakness in the Byakugan or he could have tried to remake the Hyuuga clan in his village which would have been bad for us." The third hokage explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Naruto said.

"It's not anyway thanks to you we were able to stop and catch the guy and bring him to justice. Now I have to go I have a meeting but before I do a couple of people will be stopping by to talk to you about what happened. Don't be shy and make sure you tell them everything that you saw." The old man said.

"Okay gramps I'll see you later," Naruto said.

"Good I will talk to you later as well," said the hokage as he was leaving the hospital room where Naruto was at.

Watching the hokage leave Naruto sees a blonde haired man walk into his room and ask's, "Ah Naruto my name is Inochi Yamanaka and I'm here to find out what happened. So could you tell me everything that you saw tonight?"

"Well I was walking by the forest of death when I saw a man carrying a bag that was moving around. Whenever the bag moved the ninja would hit it and yell at it to shut up. When I saw that I remembered those guys who always protect me and I decided to find one and tell them what I saw. When I did they said I should stay back and wait but I was so curious to know what was going on so I followed them only to get knocked out." Naruto explained to Inochi.

"Thank you Naruto that was all I needed to know. Now what you did was very brave but you should have listened to the Anbu or you wouldn't have got hurt. Now I have to be going but the doctor should be on his way to check up on you so see you later." Inochi said before leaving.

A couple of minutes later a brown haired man walked into Naruto's room and said, "Hi there Naruto I'm your doctor I've been assigned to see if you have any problems from getting knocked out if not your free to go."

"Nope I don't have any problems doc," said Naruto.

"Okay well I guess that you are free to go," the doctor told him.

"Thanks doc I'll see you later."

"Right good bye Naruto."

**(Twenty Minutes Later Inside Naruto's House)**

"Alright time to talk to Kiara this is going to be so weird. Huh how did she say I could get in contact with her oh yes I lay down on my bed and go to sleep while thinking about her and the cage." Naruto thought to himself.

**(Naruto's Mind)**

"Humm This place is filthy I wonder if there is a way to clean this place up I'll ask Kiara when I see her." Looking around Naruto walks down the hall and enters the room where Kiara's cage is. Walking up to the cage Naruto looks into it and asks, "Kiara you in there it's me Naruto?"

Moving his face next to the bars Naruto goes to enter the cage when a face appears in front of him and roars at him.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hahahahahaha that was so funny you should have seen your face when I did that you looked like you were about to die of a heart attack." Kiara the kyuubi laughed at him.

"That's so not funny Kiara I could have shit and pissed myself."

"Hahaha that would have been awesome if you did shit yourself I would have died laughing." Kiara said.

"Okay enough Kiara I came by because you said that you needed to talk to me about something what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know I'm sealed inside you for the rest of your life and I kind of don't want my reputation ruined so I was thinking that I should train you in order to make sure you are strong enough to survive in this world." Kiara said to him.

"Well that's nice but before we get started with that I have two things that I would like to ask you. first why aren't you wearing any clothes and second how do I change this place to something nice so that me and you don't have to sit here on this crappy floor?" Naruto asked.

"The first is pretty easy I don't like to wear anything because they don't feel right on me. And second all you have to do to change this place is think really hard on what you want and then will it to happen." Kiara said." Now for your training we will start it tomorrow and you don't have to worry about any injures you have me inside you to take care of all that so you will heal faster than normal people. Now for your training for the next three years until your ten you will only be doing chakra control exercises and physical training. The reason for why you will only be doing those is because you have too much chakra and you won't be able to control it later in life if you don't start now. Here is your training time table and what you will be doing until your ten."

4:00 wake up.

4:15 eat breakfast.

4:30 go outside and run for a while.

5:00 do pushups.

5:15 do sit ups.

5:30 do squat thrusts.

5:45 do pull ups.

6:00 practice fighting style.

6:50take a shower and get dressed for school.

7:00 go to school.

3:00 come home and do homework if have any.

4:00 chakra control.

5:00 eat dinner.

5:30 sit down and relax with a book about war and stratigy tactics.

6:30 more chakra control exercises.

8:00 go to bed, than start over the next day.

"What that's a lot of stuff to do are you sure I can do all this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm sure if you can do everything for one year without complaining I will tell you who your mother and father are." Kiara said.

"You know who they are did they abandon me?" Naruto ask.

"Yes I know who they are and no they didn't leave you, they loved you more than life itself. Your mother died during child birth but your father he died fighting me I'm sorry to say." Kiara told him with a sad expression.

"It's not your fault you were under someone's control at the time."

"Thanks for understanding kit now go to sleep and we will talk in the morning." Kiara said.

**(Morning Time)**

"Huh its morning already wow time sure does fly when you're tired now time to eat and go to school." Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto can you hear me," a voice called out.

"What Kiara is that you how can I hear you?"

"Yes Naruto it's me now talk in your head you don't want people to think you're crazy by talking out loud to no one do you?" Kiara asks.

"Oh how's this?" asked Naruto.

"That's fine as to how you can hear me is because I made a connection between us last night I thought it would be easier to talk like this. Now if you don't want to talk to me all the time all you have to do is think of the connection ending and I won't be able to talk to you until you will the connection back." Kiara said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

**(Class Room)**

"Good morning everyone I will be your teacher for the next couple years. My name is Iruka Umino but you can call me Iruka sensei now is everybody here?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Iruka sensei," the class replied.

"Okay now what can I do for you Naruto was it?" Iruka asked Naruto who was standing in front of his desk.

"My doctor told me to give this note to you," said Naruto.

"Ah thank you well it looks like you won't be able to do anything physical for a week. Now take a seat and I will get started on the first lesson." Iruka said. "Now class the first lesson will be about the history of the leaf village."

"Crap this class is going to be boring I can already tell." Naruto thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Time Skip)**

Naruto Uzumaki was now twelve years old and was now sitting in a classroom about to take his genin exams.

Right now though as class was taking a break Naruto was with the kyuubi known as Kiara inside his mindscape which resembled a bedroom with Kiara sitting on a chair and Naruto kneeling down in between her legs.

"Mmm yeah Naruto just like that." Kiara moaned as Naruto's hand moved up and down her shaft while his other hand played with her balls.

Naruto had found out about Kiara's condition a couple of years ago when the shinobi academy decided to teach its students about sex.

At first Kiara thought Naruto would be freaked out or disgusted by it but he had told her that since she had been his friend for years and since he had seen her naked everyday he was pretty much used to it.

Of course getting him to touch it was another story. He had let her take his hand and place it on her dick and start to stroke it. Seeing the pleasure that Naruto could give her with just a hand job, he slowly got used to it. They had yet to go further than Naruto giving her hand jobs since he was still too young but Naruto had promised that when he made genin they would take things further.

"Oh yes Naruto I can't wait until you become a genin," Kiara moaned. "Here I cum."

Preparing himself for the massive load that, as he discovered both Kiara and himself were prone to produce, he quickly redirected her cock to his face and started to pump faster. Thirty seconds later Kiara's cock started to twitch violently in Naruto's hand. Closing his eyes in preparation for what was to come, Naruto's face was suddenly hit with a huge load of cum. A full minute later when Kiara had finally stopped cumming she giggled at Naruto when she saw a big drop of cum fall from his cheek.

"Luckily we are in his mind," she thought to herself.

Licking his lips Naruto gathered some of her cum in his mouth and swallowed it.

"No matter how many times I swallow her cum she still tastes great." Naruto thought to himself with a smirk.

Looking down at his body he gathered some more cum with his fingers and lifted it to his mouth. Before he could put it in his mouth Kiara quickly grabbed his hand and put his fingers in her mouth slowly licking her own cum from them.

"You know Naruto," she said after she was done. "You're going to love my cum even more when it's inside your ass."

Naruto didn't even get a chance to respond when something hit him square in the face.

"Naruto the final exam is about to begin. Pay attention!" The academy teacher known as Iruka yelled.

"Sure sensei," Naruto nodded.

"Good now then when I call your name you are to come up here and perform the three standard jutsu, the henge, the kawarimi, and the clone jutsu." Iruka explained to the class.

Mizuki a silver haired man standing next to Iruka was holding up a clipboard.

"Alright kids first up is Naruto Uzumaki," the man said.

"Alright Naruto, now please perform the henge no jutsu for us?" Iruka asked while Naruto walked up to his desk.

"Henge no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed after going through the necessary hand seals. Both teachers were impressed when Naruto appeared as a perfect copy of the fourth hokage. Iruka made a mental note to talk to the third hokage about the fact that both Naruto and the fourth looked so alike.

"Good work Naruto," Mizuki said.

"Now please perform the kawari-" he stopped when he realized he swapped places with Naruto.

Blinking the man smiled.

"Good work NARUTO! He screamed the last part when he suddenly found himself back in his original position.

Seeing the angry look on Mizuki's face Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry sensei I couldn't resist."

"That's fine Naruto just warn me next time." Mizuki scolded.

"Sure thing," Naruto said with a smile.

"Now please perform the bushin no jutsu?" asked Iruka.

"Bushin no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed as six clones appeared around him.

"Good work Naruto you pass," Iruka said as he threw Naruto a headband.

"Alright next up is Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka told the class.

Standing up with a smirk, the Uchiha arrogantly strode to the front of the class, Ignoring the whispers that broke out.

"Look at him Sas-gay thinks he's so great."

"I hope he doesn't pass, could you imagine if he does pass? It's always Uchiha this and Uchiha that."

"Yeah."

"Ok Sasuke you know what to do." Mizuki said as he silently agreed with the class.

With a smirk Sasuke performed all three jutsu with relative ease.

"Good work," Iruka said handing over a headband.

"Tch great, now he probably thinks he's the king of the world or something." A bot said to the student next to him.

**(A little while later)**

"To those who passed I say congratulations, to those who didn't I say better luck next time." Iruka told the class with a smile.

"Now as you all know those who passed will be placed on a team of three genin and a jounin-sensei. The teams are as followed;

"Team on will be…."

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Good luck everyone," Iruka said as he dismissed them.

"Alright it's time to celebrate," Naruto shouted pumping a fist into the air.

"With a bang," Kiara the kyuubi said as she licked her lips in anticipation.


End file.
